Riku's Stalker has his own Stalker Complete!
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Ansem, Riku, Sora, Sephiroth, and Cloud, Leon are all living together. Find out what happens when Ansem plots against them, and Riku gets a stalker!
1. A not so normal day

Brief Discription: Well I wanted to write something a little more serious, yet akward. So I thought I'd have some one stalking Riku! Yes..I like the subject of stalking ppl. xD  
  
Chapter 1: Riku's not so Normal day..  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
It was early morning, around 8:00. All snuggled up in his black and blue bed sheets, was Riku. He had his head buried half way into his pillow, mouth wide open. Drool, that was hanging out the side of his mouth, indicated that he was in a deep sleep, or having an interesting dream. Every so often, he would mutter something about Moogles. He had a bad experience with a few once. Getting kiddnapped and brain washed to do the King Moogles bidding, didn't leave Riku unscarred. More or less it haunted the poor boy.  
  
As he laid there sleeping, Ansem walked in his room, quietly. Ansem loved the boy as a son, yet Riku didn't think that acting like Ansem's son was very appropriate. Infact, he didn't really like Ansem all that much, but at times Ansem did feel more like a father then Sephiroth did. Riku turned onto his side, Ansem watched the boy for awhile,   
  
then paced over to the window. He took hold of the curtains, and pulled them back so the sun shine would brighten the room. Riku of course didn't like the light in his face, pulling up the covers over his head he groaned slightly.   
  
Ansem didn't much like the way Riku acted every morning. Everyday, Riku would sleep in, and Ansem being some what of a house keeper, would always come to wake him. Yet today, Ansem had a plan. "Riku, it's time to awaken." Riku muttered something that sounded like 'no, please--just five more minutes..' Ansem shook his head, and walked over to Riku's bed side, and tugged the covers right off Riku. Riku's eyes poped open and he sat up at once. Looking at Ansem, he gave him an eye piericing glare. Ansem put his hands on his hips, and glared straight back at him.   
  
His Amber eyes determined, and shown a little annoyance in them. Riku knew this would get him no where, moaning he sighed in self defeat.  
  
"Alright, I'm up..happy?" Ansem's features lit up. He always had to put up with Riku's arguing, wether it was waking him up, or if there was a bathroom line; Ansem seemed to always win. "Today, I have something planned for you!" Riku, mumbled to him self, pulling on his pants. "Yeah, I'm listening.." Ansem gladly continued while looking out the  
  
window. "Well, I thought it was time to get rid of one of the 'pests', if you know what I mean." Riku stopped before he could get his shirt on. "What, why?" "Because, I believe one of them should go." Riku glared at Ansem, though he never caught it. Pulling on his shirt, then socks and shoes, he walked over to Ansem.  
  
Ansem gestured for Riku to look out the window. Riku peered at Ansem for a few seconds, then looked out the window. Outside in the backyard was Leon, Cloud, Sora and Sephiroth. They were all sparring against one another. Leon against Sora, and Cloud against Sephiroth. Ansem's eyes narrowed now more focused. "You see them all before you..tiny insects  
  
that block our path."   
  
Riku's eye brow raised, and he turned to face Ansem, who was looking down at him. ".I don't get what your trying to tell me." Ansem sighed, putting a hand on Riku's shoulder and grasping it firmly. "If, we can get the strongest one out of our way, then maybe we have a chance of obtaining power.."   
  
Riku didn't like where this was going. He knew Ansem pretty well, and if he started talking about 'power' then it's a good huntch that Ansem's plotting something. Riku gritted his teeth, then shooed Ansem's hand away from his shoulder. "No, I don't want to have anything with your plan Ansem." Ansem seemed to be quiet amused by Riku's statement. Chuckling to himself, he squated down to where he and Riku were the same heigth, "Listen, if you do not get rid of the pest, then the  
  
pest shall over run you." "If your talking about Sora, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone here." And with that said Riku slowly walked out of his room, looking back at Ansem.  
  
Outside, Leon was getting his butt kicked by Sora, He already had his Gun Blade turn into that big End Zone. Thingy. ( I dunno if thats correct or not, so plz don't blow me off about it. ^^' ) Sora though knew that Leon was pretty slow with his Gun Blade like that. He was able to get behind Leon when he would swing at him. Sora slashed his Keyblade at Leon a few more times, then Leon fell down on one knee.  
  
"Dang, again I lose!" Sora smiled his big cheesy grin. "Haha! Sorry Leon." Leon grumbled, and was about to stand up, when suddenly Cloud goes flying straight by him, and lands back against the wall. He slowly slid down the side, and fell down to his feet. "urggh.." Sephiroth was laughing at him. "Ahaha...I can't believe you fell for that attack again!..aha" Cloud looked up over at him, and growled slightly.  
  
Standing up being exshausted from Sephiroth's attack, he wasn't to happy. "That's a cheap stunt Seph!" Sephiroth shook his head shurgged and chuckled. "Cheap, I think not my friend. It's your fault you never pay attention to what I'm saying." Leon looked to Cloud. "He used Sin Harvest again didn't he." Cloud nodded, and walked back over to   
  
Sephiroth. Seph was looking down at him.  
  
"Whats wrong? Wanna go again?" Cloud scowled. "No! I don't wanna fight  
  
you again! Your a cheat!" Sephiroth's eye narrowed. "I'm not a cheat, it's an ability that I have, live with it!"  
  
Soon, the back door opened, and Riku stepped out. "Hey guys!" Sora and Leon waved, Sephiroth only looked to him and nodded. Cloud on the other hand didn't say anything, and he went to sit in the lawn chair to take a rest. Riku shrugged and made his way over to Sora. "So, whats up with Cloud?" Sora sighed. "It's Sephiroth, He used Sin Harvest on him again." Riku shook his head. "Gawd, again?!" "Hmhm."   
  
Leon, stood up finally, and went over to sit and talk with Cloud. Riku, looked over to Sephiroth. He gave Riku a slight grin, as his cat eyes flashed. Riku blinked, then looked back to Sora. "So..Um, you going to face Sephiroth now?" Sora shook his head no. "Naw, I'm a little tired right now."  
  
Riku slighed, then walked past Sora, and over to Sephiroth. "How strong are you..Really?" Sephiroth seemed quiet amused by this. He gave a smirk, then took a hold of his sword's hilt. Riku backed up. "Whoa..hey!" Sephiroth stopped and chuckled seeing how fearful Riku was. "I'm not going to unshelth my sword, Riku. It's alright." Riku still didn't quiet trust Sephiroth. He nodded slightly, and turned around and walked back up to Sora, gave him a high five for no apparent  
  
reason then walked back in the house..where Ansem was waiting for him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Me: Yes, this chapter was short, and it was a little serious. My first time making a serious one. Please  
  
tell me what you think. reviews appreciated, so I know wether or not I should continue! n_n 


	2. The Stalking Begins

Breif Discription: Well, this one kinda has a little more  
  
humor, but not that much. I'm trying to stick it to a   
  
serious story. Hope you likes!  
  
Chapter 2: The Stalking Begins  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was now 12:00 in the after noon, and Riku was hungry. He hadn't ate anything for breakfast, so he wanted to get something into his stomach, before he colapses. Only one thing stood in his way; Ansem. He had been  
  
waiting for him to come back inside. When Ansem saw Riku, he rushed over to him.   
  
"So, what were they doing? Mmm?" Ansem gazed down at him with curious  
  
ambitions. Riku just sighed, and put a hand on his hip. "All they were doing, was sparring against one another." Ansem frowned upon hearing this. He wanted dirt, info, black mail. "Is that all, they weren't  
  
talking or anything like that?" "No, they weren't. As if I'd tell you any way." Riku walked passed him, and Ansem cursed under his breath not really caring that the boy didn't want to help him.  
  
Riku made his way down the hall, he passed the living room where Cloud  
  
and Sora sat watching Tv. But neither of them noticed him. He sighs, and walks into the kitchen, and opens the fridge pulling out an Orange Soda. Then seeing a Turkey sandwich, he grabs that as well, and begins  
  
eating it. As he stood there, he looked around the kitchen thinking to  
  
himself.  
  
'Why does Ansem care so much about gaining power?' He took another bite  
  
of his sandwich and walked on over to the table to take a seat. When he  
  
looked up he noticed the Radio was on. 'I don't remember ever having a Radio. Hmm Maybe it's one of the guys.' "Now, lets see whats on!" He leaned forward, and turned the knob, but every channel was fuzz or some  
  
weird commerical. "What kind of Radio is this?!"   
  
A little confused, and annoyed. He turned it off, only to have it turn back on by it's self. Riku stared at it in awe. 'wha?' Soon the radio  
  
station changed, and a strange mysterious voice could be heard.   
  
"Why, Hello Riku. Why the look of shock? Neva seen a radio turn on by it's self?" 'It..knows my name..the he-' "That's an interesting thought. But please, don't curse. It's not nice..hahaha.." Riku made his chair slide back, gaining some space between him and the radio.  
  
"Aww..C'mon I won't bite! Just tourment you with nothing but kiddie songs all day! Bwahahaaaa" Riku's left eye twitched. This Radio was no ordinary Radio. Riku couldn't figure it out. 'Theres gotta be a reason why this thing can talk..' "Hmm..theres a perfect explination.." Riku  
  
stared blankly at it. "I'm stalking you."   
  
Riku stood up immeditly, not that he was shocked or fearful. He was pissed. He didn't like the fact of a Radio talking to him, and the fact that it just admitted it was stalking him, sent chills down his spine.  
  
"..Alright then. If your stalking me. Then what am I doing now?" Riku did something. The radio spoke in a mocking tone. "Your posing, and u just stuck out your tongue, and rolled your eyes at me."   
  
Riku twitched. The radio wasn't lying. Riku did just that. He grabbed his orange soda walking over to the counter and set it down. Then he looked to the drowrs, he opened one that had knifes, a few tools, and a rather large hammer/mallet. The radio, saw this and spoke. "What are you going to do with that?" Riku turned around with a sinister grin, and an evil glare that gleamed a bright aqua.   
  
"If your stalking me, and you can read my thoughts shouldn't you already know?" Riku began to walk toward the radio. "Nn-no! Don't! You Wouldn't dare!" Riku smirked, he took the radio in his hand, and laid it on it's back. "Oh, But I would. heh.." "Please! Don't!" "Why shouldn't I? Your stalking me, and that is an invasion of my privacy." "I know that you twit. I just don't want to get smashed into pieces!"   
  
Riku shrugged and took the hammer and hit, and smashed the radio, as it kept trying to say something, until it was all nothing. Pieces laid on the floor and table. Riku grinned and started out the door when the last second, the radio's shattered pieces, said; "Theres..nn-no escape..of my watch..I--I'-m always..sshhsh stalking yo--" and with the the speaker fried, and died.   
  
Riku shrugged not really caring knowing that the Radio was gone, and he had done a good job at smashing the thing. He shuffled into the living room and sat down by Sora, and Cloud. Sora smiled at Riku, but Cloud didn't seem to notice until Sora had started to talk. "Hey Riku!" Riku smiled. "Hi..so what are you guys watching?" Cloud turned to him. "A damned car show." Sora smirked, and leaned to Riku whispering in his ear to where Cloud couldn't hear him. 'I think he's a little edgy since Seph beat him again.' Riku nodded, and Cloud looked at Sora, who scooted over some.   
  
"What was that all about?" Sora shook his head. "Nothing. I was just telling him something. Thats All." Riku grinned, and turned toward the Tv, when the channel cut out into Fuzz. Sora looked puzzled. Cloud groaned. "Urrghh..what the heck happened now.." Soon the same mysterious voice that we heard from the radio was now coming through the Tv. "Mwhaahahaa...Riku. Your pitiful. You can't get rid of me. I'm everywhere.." Sora's eyes widened and he looked to Riku who was twitching again. Cloud folded his arms, and tapped his foot as if knowing something.  
  
"Who are you?" Riku asked frustratedly. "..Haha..You Stalker of course." Sora interupted. "Hey..wait a minute. Riku why do you have a Stalker?" Riku shrugged, and glared at the tv. "I don't know."   
  
Cloud muttered something, and shook his head. "Riku, I'm watching you. And you lil Sora pal too!" Sora gapped. "W-wha..." 'you mean even when I ba--' "Yes Sora, even when you bathe." Sora jumped up into Cloud's arms. "EEP! Thats Wrong!"   
  
Cloud sighed, throwing Sora back in his spot. Riku shuddered at the thought of taking a bath..Sora clinged to Riku's arm. "Riku. You should watch your self..I..will..come..for you..Hahahaha" With that the voice stopped and the channel changed to it's regular tv show. Cloud looked over at Riku for an answer. "So, Riku. What you do this time?"   
  
Riku scowled. "I didn't do any thing..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Me: I'm sorry if this ish a boring chapter, but My 5, and 6 year old cousins just left my house, and all they ask constently are "Why?, Why this? WHy? How Come? Why! Why! Why!!!" -twitch- Hopefully, I'll calm down and be able to make the next chapter a better one. :3 


	3. The Stalker Has A Stalker

Brief Discription: Sorry it's taken soo long. Riku's suspicions are  
  
still unanswered..what will happen next?  
  
Chapter 3: The stalker has a stalker  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It had been 2 days of horrible threats and annoying talk. Riku's luck hadn't gotten any better. From what the Tv had said about watching Sora bathe..Riku felt as though he was being watched as well. Now he would ware a pair of swimming trunks when taking a bath.  
  
Riku groans while grabbing the shampoo bottle. He felt akward. Slapping some of the shampoo into his hand, he begins to wash his hair. Making sure to listen in on every sound, just in case..He tries to become more aware of his hearing. Soon after wards; he hops out of the shower and dries off. His gaze looking around nervously as if he had heard something..  
  
"Damn, I'm being parinoid! Who ever keeps watching me is really doing a good job of freaking me out." Riku heaves a sigh, and starts to open the bathroom door. When the door opens on its own; causing Riku to take a step back in surprise. It had been Sora. "Erm, Sorry Riku!" Riku's right eye gave a slight twitch of annoyence. "Sora, don't you know how to knock?!" Riku was flustering a bright red, trying to hide it though it didn't seem work.  
  
Sora smiles and scratches the back of his head. He was holding a towel and his own shampoo. "Yeah I guess I could have.." Riku shook his head.  
  
"You guess? C'mon man you know better! What if I had been Seph?"  
  
Sora hadn't thought about that. He looks at Riku and shrugs. "Well then I guess I'd be practically running for my life, now wouldn't I?"  
  
Riku gives a slight nod, and walks out the door. Sora smiles and walks in shutting the door behind him. Riku looks around before going on his way to his room making sure no ones there to pull something on him. He starts his way down the Hall, passing Sephiroth's door when it eruptently flies open and Seph steps out.   
  
"Ahh Riku. Hows life treating you?" Riku mutters turning to face Seph. "Not so well if you catch my drift." Seph nods, grinning his evil grin. "I see. Well then I guess your too busy to talk?" He folds his arms eyes glowing. Riku thinks for a moment, his eyebrow raises in question.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seph sighs, letting his arms falls to his side as he walks toward him. Riku stood still not knowing what Seph had planned. Seph bends down to where Riku was only a few inches taller then him and smiles. (Yes Smiles!) "Well I wanted to talk to you about..Ansem." "Ansem?" Seph nods. Riku shook his head still kind of confused. "Why do you wanna talk about him to me?"  
  
Seph grins. "Because He babies you." Riku's eyes narrow and he scowls. "Look, All he wants to do is get rid of you, thats all I know." Seph's face grew a little more serious now. "Oh really. What for?" Riku shrugs his shoulders. "Hell if I know. You know how he thinks.."  
  
Seph could agree to that. Ansem was short of a few screws. Being the phsyco that he was, He was actually happy not knowing how Ansem thought. "Sometimes I wonder if he was a freak accident." Riku scowls at Seph. "Don't say that." Seph beams down at Riku. "I can say what I want, when ever I want." Riku looks the other way. "Well that maybe, but he's not all that bad." Seph rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah thats right. I forget who I'm talking to. Hello Riku! He's only using you again.."  
  
Riku just shakes his head. "At least he's got better social qualities."  
  
Seph didn't seem much to like that comment. "Is that soo..Well then I'll just have to fix that the next time I see him." Seph gives a grin, and begins to walk away. Riku just sticks out his tongue. "I'd put that back if you want to keep it." Riku quickly retracts his tongue and scuttles off to his room.  
  
Back in Sephiroth's room, he makes his way to his computer. He had gotten an AIM messege while chatting with Riku. It said   
  
PinkPoofyOne: Hello Sephiroth.  
  
Seph didn't really recoginze the user name so he ignored the message.   
  
But soon he got another one.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Now, Now, it's not nice to ignore people.  
  
Seph twitches and decides reply.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: What say I did?  
  
PinkPoofyOne: I'll just keep messeging you.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Is that so.   
  
PinkPoofyOne: Hooyeah. I'm persistante as you when you want something. You could say I know you pretty well.  
  
Seph wonders actually if this is someone he actually does know, Like Cloud or someone like that. So he continues to chat with this PinkPoofyOne.   
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Really now. Do tell.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Your sitting in your room with the lights off.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: ..Mhm.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Your legs are crossed. You have a cup of coffee near your computer. You have a teddy bear hiding under your bed you sleep with everynight.   
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: How'd you know about Mr. Snuffooleh Bear!?! Who is This?  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Your stalker of course. I'm watching you everywhere you go. And Might I say, Stop harrassing Riku. What he ever do to you?  
  
Seph didn't like this chat anymore, so with out further repling he signs of AIM. He sighs thinking that this person must be lucky. He sighs walking over to his bedside and pulling out Mr. Snuffooleh Bear from out under it. He snuggles with it. "Mr. Snuffooleh Bear..I missed you. How'd that bad man know about you?"  
  
to be continued..  
  
---------------------------  
  
Me: a little weird. Why was Riku standing up fer Ansem? Why Does Seph have a teddy bear? Does Sora like Riku in that way?! Find out next Chappie! 


	4. Stranger things can Happen

Brief Discription: Well this might be a little more interesting   
  
chapter. Who is this strange PinkPoofyOne? This one has a lil more Seph, and a plot. well sort of.  
  
Chapter 4: Stranger things can happen  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth sits up in his bed. He never realized that he had fallen asleep for that matter. Looking over at the clock it dawns on him that it's the next day. Mumbling to himself he puts Mr. Snuffooleh bear under his bed. "Mrm..I wonder who that pink person was.." Thoughts of the other night wash over his mind as if playing back the conversation.  
  
Standing up he walks over to his computer to have a AIM messege pop up. How ironic ne? "Who the --?"   
  
PinkPoofyOne: Geez about time you woke up.  
  
It was the pink person again. Seph didn't much like the thought of this person messegeing him at this time of day. He had other matters to attend to. Like say stalk Riku for instence.   
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: What in the name of Bahamuts Summoner do you want?  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Hey good one. You think of that one all by yourself?  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: I'm not in the mood for your idle chit-chat.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Aww..Our Lil Sephy Wephy has a temper.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: I don't know who you are, or care to know. But All I want to know is what you have to do with me.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Ahh. But if I told you It wouldn't be a surprise now would it. Hehee..  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: I've had enough of this. Your wasting my time.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Hey Wait!  
  
Sephiroth signs off his AIM shaking his head. He turns and walks out of his room only to run striaght into Leon. "Oof..Hey watch it." Leon shrugs and continues walking his way down to the living room. Seph just shakes his head heaving a sigh.."People these days. No manners at all." "You should talk." Seph turns around to see Cloud walking towards him.   
  
"Ahh Cloud." Cloud gave him a stern look. "I know what you've been up too. Stalking Riku is Shameful behavior. Thats low, even for you." Seph raises a brow. "What are you my mother? Even thought that maybe true, but to see the boy struggle is enough to intertain me." Cloud scowled. "Seph If only you knew.." "Whats that supose to mean?" Cloud just shakes his head and presses on pasted Seph.  
  
"You'll see for yourself someday." Cloud called back to him as he made his way down the stairs. Seph only thought about this for a moment when Ansem walked by grinning his evil twitsed smile; when only he's up to something. Seph watched him pass in the corner of his eye. "Find something amusing--Ansem?"   
  
Ansem stopped; looking over his shoulder. "No, nothing at all. Just the lack of knowledge you people have is enough to amuse me. You should know that better than anyone." Seph scowled, not being able to think of a comback for once. Ansem just grinned at Seph's silence, then walked on his way.   
  
Seph on the other hand just shrugged it off, and went to his duty of tormenting Riku.   
  
Speaking of Riku, he has just gotten out of bed. His hair was a reck, and he had bags under his eyes. He had stayed up all night long watching out for his so called stalker. Just in case he were to make an appearence. Looking in the mirror, he combed his silver locks. "Why..does it have to be me.." Riku muttered as he sat the comb down and took hold of his tooth brush and tooth paste. "I'm alsways the-- one to get picked on.." He was now brushing his teeth a little sloppy from the lack of sleep.  
  
"I shware I cont get ayne wepl des dways.." He takes a swig of water and spits in the sink. "Ahh..the only thing that I know that can help me is if I leave the contry change my name and get married..but I do not care for that idea." He chuckled at his own words, seeing how much Ansem had rubbed off on the boy. Then while walking out of the bathroom; right there in plain view. Was a camcorder recording him.   
  
Riku gapped in awe at it. "..." The camera moved and looked at Riku kind of zooming in and out. Riku some what intrigued by this poked the camera lense. "Hey..Is anybody watching me?" Sephiroth in his camera tv room, watches Riku and chuckles at his stupidity. 'Of course someone is watching you, ya moron.'   
  
Riku looked up, and grinned turning of the camera switch. "Hehee.." Too bad so sad loser. 'I don't think that was very nice..' Riku froze, and noticed the camera hadn't turned off..and it was now talking. "Holy Shit!" 'What never saw a talking camera before? Hehe..' Riku looked a little freaked, then ran off. 'Hey where ya going?! Get back 'ere!"  
  
"Its not going to happen Seph." 'Who the hell--' Cloud stepped infront of the camera. "Thats right. Just be happy I haven't told Riku it's you thats been bothering him." 'So what. Not like it'll change anything..'  
  
"He looks 'up' to you Sephy! If I told him it was you, he would be coming after you for your head." Seph was taken aback by this..and didn't know what to say. Sure he's had tones of people worship him for his looks and power. But Riku reminded him of himself in away.  
  
"See..Now do you realize what you've been getting yourself into?"  
  
'..Yeah..I guess..Yet still this bothers me now..' The camera turns off and Cloud grins in triumph.  
  
Riku had made it into the kitchen where Sora was. Sora was eating an orange. "You, know these things aren't too bad." Riku chuckled nodding. "There ok, I like lemons better though.." Sora squinted. "You eat lemons?! AW..how can you!?" Riku shrugged "I dunno, I like how there sour I guess..just put a little salt and--" "Aww GROSS!"   
  
Sora didn't want to hear anymore. Riku noticed the shade of green Sora was turning, and stopped. "Sorry.." Sora shook his head, and his face slowly went back to it's normal color. "Nah..I'll be ok." Sora looked down to the ground, then back to Riku. "Hey Riku..who do you love?"  
  
Riku looked up as if not hearing the question.."Wha?" Sora smirks, putting an arm around him. "Who do you love?" Riku question Sora with a look of pure puzzlement. "Um..no one I guess...Why?" Sora sighed. "Aw..no reason I guess. Riku nods not really knowing if Sora had really meant anything by that.   
  
"Hey Riku--" Riku looked up. "Hmm--!!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Me: Bwahahaa...xx; I'm ebil. Has Seph stopped with Stalking Riku. And Who ish the Pink person?! More suspense.. Ish ansem planning something...more suspense..find out next chappie! 


	5. PinkPoofyOne is Found

Brief Discription: Alright ppl. I'm home free so I'll be able to   
  
at least upload a new chapter at least every other day if your lucky.  
  
Chapter 5: PinkPoofyOne Is Found  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Sora!" Riku took a step back when Sora tried to hug and kiss him on the cheek. "What the Hell do you think Your Doing Man!?" Sora tried hugging him again, but Riku only ducked and ran across the kitchen. "But Rik-" "No Way! You can't be attracted to me!" Sora gave his cute pout face. "Why not?!"   
  
Riku thought for a moment then looked back at Sora. "Because..Its just not right! I mean I like you..only I like you in a brother way." Sora let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh fine.." Riku hesitated, then slowly made his way out the door. "Sorry.." When suddenly he ran straight into Ansem.  
  
"Ouch!" Ansem turned around to see Riku looking at him dumbfounded. "Well Hello my boy." Ansem hugged Riku. Riku only muttered in discomfort. He really wasn't in the mood. Ansem looked down at him and raised a brow. "Whats wrong?" Riku just shrugged. "N-Nothing really.."   
  
Ansem knew something was up. Of course he wasn't about to let Riku get away with anything. "There is too, now tell me."   
  
Riku felt his face turn a light shade of Pink. "Sora he-- He tried Kissing ME!" Ansem took a step back in shock. "WELL?" Riku blinked not expecting Ansem to say that. "Well what?" "Did you let him?" Riku started to fume. "ARE you Crazy? Wait don't answer that." Ansem just beamed evily at him. "Interesting..Oh well. Anyway.."   
  
Riku stopped fumming and looked at Ansem puzzled. "Riiiku..Did you know that..A certain someone was-- How should I put this." Riku butted in. "Stalking me?" Ansem nodded, but grinned. "Do you know who it is,  
  
I do." Riku's eyes went a little narrow. "Tell me." Ansem's features lit up. "It was Sep--" BAM! Ansem was knocked to the ground by Cloud.  
  
"Whoops sorry, didn't see you there. Hey Riku hows it going?" Riku looked a little puzzled again. "Fine..?" "Ahh thats nice, wanna go get a burger or something?" Ansem slightly growled getting up. Riku nodded, and Cloud hurried him and Riku along. Ansem began to mutter to himself.  
  
"So he knows does he.." "He's keeping it from Riku obviously.." Ansem just cleaned and straightened his coat type thing, as if he had gotten it dirty, then walked into his room. Back in Sephiroth's room, he had just taken a shower; now putting on his pants. His hair was clean and smelled of well...WaterMellon. It was shiney and silky as it had been. He loved how it just made him look dashing. (I like that  
  
word..Dashing..Heh sry)   
  
He made his way to his computer and soon to have himself once again in a chat with PinkPoofyOne. He had kind of gotten used to the annoying person messeging him, and he had to admit even though the person did waste his time. He couldn't help how the person knew his every movement and gesture possible. He had already checked for spy camera's and other gagets in his room and found none.   
  
So how was it this person knew? He wanted to find out, and that what he had planned. (Note: This chat ish a lil long. But please don't mind it. nn It pays off. 3)  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Hey, you look nice in just black leather pants. Mrow.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Do you want to die?  
  
PinkPoofyOne: If you mean, You kill me. I doubt you could.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: If you told me who you were, and where you lived I could be there, and kill you in a heartbeat.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Really now. What makes you so sure I'm going to do that.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Never mind. I would like to know how it is you know these things about me.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Hehe..I told you I'm your stalker. I could be out side your window and you wouldn't even know it.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Frankly I would. Because I have no window Remember. Heh.   
  
PinkPoofyOne: Hmm your right.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: I'm usually always right.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Some pig head you are. =P  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Pig Head. Interesting choice of words.   
  
PinkPoofyOne: Really I thought so too. Hey I see you have a 6 pac. Nice.   
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: I really wish you wouldn't do that.   
  
PinkPoofyOne: What. Is it my fault your attractive?  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: No. But I am aren't I.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: ..If you say so. Sepeh.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: ..I Prefer that Sephiroth, or Seph.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Yeah Yeah. So what bed time story you going to read tonight? I saw you last night.   
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: ...  
  
Seph twitches. Then something he recalls..goes through his mind. He had actually nearly gotten caught by..a person..but he didn't know exactly who..Seph's lips cruved in a sinister grin. All He remembered was bright evil eyes..  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Soo.. How's Mr. Snuffooleh Bear? MM..  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Oh, He's doing Very Well at this particular moment. In fact He told me to tell you he's on to you and your Little game.  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Oh really. tell him I said thats nice.  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Yes nice indeed when you remember certain facts from last night..   
  
PinkPoofyOne: ....  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: But ahh don't you remember, You walking down the hall. Stopping infront of my door?  
  
PinkPoofyOne: Um..  
  
BlackCrowCawsForTheDead: Oh and Ansem. I suggest that you watch out. Because I'm going to be on your Ass like a hornet.   
  
PinkPoofyOne has signed off at 12:45 PM  
  
Ansem cursed under his breath shutting off him computer and looking around his room. He had been stupid enough to let Sephiroth catch on to him. He kicked himself mentally when he heard foots steps coming down the hallway very slowly and calmly. Ansem knew it was Seph, but before he could get out of his chair his door cracked open.  
  
Ansem slowly turned his gaze to the door way, where Sephiorth stood, Masamune in hands. "AAAnnnnseeeemmm..." Ansem let out a small yelp.  
  
"AAAAANNNSeeemmmm.." "Y-Y-yes.." "OOhh C"MERE PLEASE.." Ansem shook his head violently and made a break through is dark portal, only to find Seph on the other side. "Oh GOD DON'T HURT ME!"   
  
Seph smirked, drawing his Masamune towards Ansem's throat. "And Why shouldn't I?" Ansem saw that Seph really wanted to kill him. His eyes glowing a brighter Mako Green. "Because..I..I-" Seph glared at him. "Yess?" "I..Wanted to make you leave! If you left then I could easily gain control over Cloud and Leon! Then I could start my plains of taking over this wretched planet!" Seph's eyes brow raised. "Soo..This is what you had planned."  
  
Ansem slowly nodded, being careful of Seph's Masamune. "Well I've found you out, and now I think it's time for your punishment." Ansem looked down to the ground..and shut his eyes. "Go ahead kill me.." Seph snorted. "No, as wonderful as that sounds, I can't. I have something worse in mind." Ansem looked up, seeing Sephiroth's grin more twisted than his own.  
  
-Later that Next Day-  
  
"No! Make It Stop!" Drip. "Agh!" ...Drip..Sephiroth grins. Riku comes down the stairs. "Whats all the ruckus?" Sephiroth points to Ansem strapped down to a table..getting Chinese Water Tortured. Riku blinked and couldn't help but smirk. "Well I can't say he doesn't deserve it. Cause He does." Seph nods, only to hear Cloud and Leon laughing at Ansem, seeing now Sora poking Ansem's foot with a stick every time a drip of water is heard.   
  
Cloud laughs, "Point en Laugh! Point en Laugh!" Leon chuckles and shakes his head. "Man, this is better then sparring." Seph nods. "Yes it's quiet interesting. Drip. Poke. "AHH!!" Seph looks at Ansem. "Had enough?" Ansem shakes his head and whimpers. Drip. Poke. "Uuhhuh..."   
  
"Too bad."   
  
to be continued..  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Me: I'm making one more last chapter. nn I hope you all liked this one. -sighs-  
  
Ansem: ..help meh..  
  
Me: Shurt up.. 


	6. Back to Normalor are they?

Brief Discription: Well it's the last chapter I'm sorry to say. I hope  
  
you all liked it. nn  
  
Chapter 6: Back to Normal or are they?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Drip. Poke. "Ehehe..." Ansem has been reduced to pitiful sounds of whimpering and sobbing now. The Chinese Water tourture has seemed to have worked quiet well in his case. Sora sighs, and stops poking Ansem's foot; which now has a small sore from where he had been poking him.   
  
Cloud has fallen alseep on the couch, Leon on the other hand was polishing his GunBlade. He lets out a yawn. "AaAAhH.." He looks over to the clock. He had a right to be tired. It was going on Midnight. Ansem whimpered again. "Oh Sha'up" It was Sephiroth. He had been listening to Ansem's senseless whining for the past 2 hours. Walking over to Ansem his gaze went to his eyes. They were red, and nervous.   
  
Grinning Seph leaned close to Ansem's ear. "Boo." Ansem let out a shrill scream. "AAHH!" Seph couldn't help but chuckle to himself as everyone looked over to them. Ansem began to struggle wanting free of his bindings. "Alright..Alright, I see you've had enough." Seph sighs un strapping Ansem. Once free of his binding's he got up and looked around as if he heard something.  
  
"Hmm? What was that.." Seph's eye brow raised. "What was what?" "There it was.." "Can't you hear it?!" Seph rested his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. "No I can't, All I hear is your sensless blabber."  
  
Ansem's eyes darted towards cloud. "YOU!" Cloud rather not hearing this hadn't a clue for he was sleeping. "I Know what your up too!"   
  
Sephiroth hit Ansem over the back of the head. "Get a grip man." Ansem hissed and snarled at Seph like a cat. Seph only blinked, "Well Riku you were right. The Chinese water tourture has mad him perminently 'Parinoid'." Riku could only laugh and shake his head. "No it's not perminent. He'll only be like that for about a week or two."  
  
"You sure?" Ansem swivled around "There it is again!" Seph slapped his forehead. "Oi!" "I could had sworn I heard it again.." Ansem let out a slight growl. Leon had an idea. "Hey Sephy you think we put a leash on him and put him out side he'd gaurd the house?" Riku and Sora couldn't help but chuckle. Sephiroth pondered on this for a while.   
  
Yes Ansem was tuning in on his senses pretty well now that he had Chinese Water Tourture. "Hmmm..Well we can see." Riku and Sora jumped for joy. "Alright!"  
  
-Later that Morning-  
  
"I know your there!" Ansem growled, he was outside on leash acting like a watch dog. "I can hear you, you little wench!" Somemore rustling and a female dog stepped out of the bushes. It was a collie. She looked at Ansem and thought "Wow. They've got a new dog. But he looks so human!"   
  
Ansem stopped and only growled.   
  
The female dog didn't notice and sniffed him. "Yep he's human alright." "Hey Hal c'mere fer a minute. Check out the hardwa're"  
  
Another dog came stepping from the bushes. Only it was a Terrier,  
  
"Haha, thats funny." Ansem growled and tried jumping on one but they only jumped back a little. "Boi, he's prolly got Rabies er sometin, maybe we should leave em." Hal nodded and the bounded off.  
  
Ansem scowled. "Grrr...what..have they done to me.." Sephiroth then came outside. "Ansem, c'mere boi! C'mere." Ansem stood up on both feet, and glared at Seph folding his arms. Seph looked a little puzzled. "Whats wrong boi? C'mere. I won't hurt you." Ansem glared. "No but I would be doing the hurting to you." Seph noticed something was different. "Oh really." Ansem took the chain adn broke it. "May I ask you, why I was chained up?" "I see, so your no longer Parinoid."   
  
Ansem beamed at him. "I see. So that was your plan. Interesting." Ansem walked up to Seph and slapped him across the face nearly knocking him over. "I take that as my revenge thank you." Ansem smiled and walked off, leaving the shocked Sephiroth locked out of the house."   
  
"Hey! Unlock the door!" He could hear laughing. "Grr..Don't make me destroy the place." Soon the door opened and Sora let him in. "Sorry about that." "No, it's quiet alright.." Riku walked up to Seph, Seph looked down at him and somewhat grinned. "Yes?" "Would you um..spar with me?"   
  
And so the day went on, The guys sparring and having the fun, all but one of course. Ansem he was seeking to still get Sephiroth away from the house. But untill he found away, he'd stay locked in his lab, only coming out for sleep, food, and the bathroom. Until Next time.  
  
The End...Or is it?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Me: I'll let you decide if I should make a sequel or a continuing story to this some other time. But I'm making a new one here shortly. nn  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. 


End file.
